Blood on My Feathers
by The1WhoFights4Happiness
Summary: What is the best way to discipline a teenager? Send her to live in Hellsing, of course! And not just live, study and work too. Integra is about to find out that Juliet Harper is nothing like a typical teen. Bevare Alucard, here comes the werido! ATTENTION, THE STORY IS BEING RE-WRITTEN. CH 6,7 AND 8 COMING UP
1. The Beginning

**_Hello everyone! This chapter has been edited a few times, so I apologise if some things just don't make any bloody sense at first :D read and enjoy :)I don't really understand why I have to state the obvious, however..._**

**_I do not own Hellsing, Integra or Alucard...(I wish I owned Alucard), but I own Juliet Harper._**

**_P.S. This is not AU, everything is set just before the Valentine brothers attack Hellsing. Juliet is NOT a Mary Sue, as you will soon find out if you continue reading. _**

**_Did I forget to mention anything? REVIEWS! Positive or negative, I need to know whether the reader is enjoying my masterpiece tehehehe_**

* * *

Freedom?

Freedom is more important than money, love or even peace. I could probably disagree with the last statement. Peace is something that should come along with freedom. Unfortunately, not in my world. All my life I struggled to fit in, to be just like everyone else, all those lovely gorgeous girls with perfect hair and perfect life ahead of them. Until I was about 10, I did everything I could think of just to blend in with the rest of my suburban _f__riends _but I always felt out-of-place. Like when you're at a birthday party and everyone starts singing the happy birthday song, you look around and see how sincerely happy everyone is and feel ashamed of how fake your singing sounds.

My life changed when I was 10. A group of girls who are probably dead by now were playing dolls in their garden. It was a sunny day, the birds were singing and nothing predicted trouble. I was with the group, helping them dress up the dolls but never actually playing with them. Suddenly, a raven fell right onto the little doll house. You could easily tell it was going to die, it convulsed in agony like a spider whose legs have been torn off. Everyone screamed and stepped away from the bird. Everyone apart from me. I felt sorry for it, tears were rolling down my cheeks and I silently wished, prayed to whatever there is above me that I could help the poor creature. I toke the raven home and made a little bed for it out of old T-shirts and cloths. That night, I stayed up very late, holding the bird in my hands and praying for a miracle. Since it all happened a very long time ago, I can only remember that just before I fell asleep, I felt my hands heating up and saw light radiating from them. The next morning, the bird was gone. For the next 6 years I was convinced that my parents threw the dead bird away, until one day I found out that my prayers have been heard.

After this incident, everything in my life turned upside down. Other girls told their parents how I picked up a dead bird and they had forbidden them to play with me. My parents have always thought that there was something wrong with me and after hearing about my strange behaviour and me accusing them of stealing _my dead birdie _they decided that I need to be disciplined and educated in a boarding school, away from the poisons of the outside world. Long story short, we moved from New Jersey to Manchester and I was sent to one of the most strict and prestige schools in UK. If I ever felt like an outsider amongst my rich dumb New Jersey friends, it was nothing compared to how I felt among posh smart girls who didn't even speak like normal people! Instead of turning me into one of them, it turned me into an...

"...ABSOLUTE BRAT! I am so disappointed in you, why can't you just be normal?"

6 years later I was sitting in our grand living room listening to my mother shouting at me. My name is Juliet Harper by the way. At that time I was only 16 but I already managed to make my parents so angry that they decided to send me away to visit my mother's sister instead of spending holidays with them. Apparently I really liked it there when I was 3. When I was 3, I also liked to jump on my daddy's leg and use it as a swing. Somehow I doubt he would have allowed me to do it now. Just because I had a party and broke some of the expensive antique didn't mean they had to yell at me! It's not like they couldn't afford to buy some more old shit. That night my parents went out, and I decided to celebrate my arrival and invited the neighbourhood for a little party. Seriously, I did not expect them to get so pissed. My bad. Everything was going well until _somebody whose name won't be mentioned_ decided to play with some of my dad's skeletons. He was a doctor by the way, and therefore collect skeletons of the patients he couldn't save. Just kidding, there were ancient prototypes. Guess what happened next? They broke them into pieces and fought with them like swords. You can probably imagine how happy my daddy was to find them completely broken.

"Juliet?! Are you even listening to what I'm saying?"

"Yes, daddy, I heard you. I won't miss my train tomorrow."

They haven't survived 4 days with me. Other parents forgive their kids everything, but not mine. Just because I had fucked up the house didn't mean they should have sent me away. For a very long time.

Tomorrow I was leaving this trashed house and would stay at Mrs. Willson's mansion for 14 days. How amazing. I had no clue who she was. But apparently she was a very strict, self-confident person who considered herself tolerant enough to deal with problematic children (me!). Basically, a bossy bitch. And I used to like being around hers? I had changed A LOT since I was 3.

"JULIET!"

"What?"

"Your train leaves tomorrow at 09:30 am. I expect you to pack everything up tonight." He then slowly turned around, hesitating. "Take care of yourself. We won't always be there to help you out or to drag you out of another messy situation. Someday you will realise that what you've created cannot be fixed, and that's when you'll remember my words. Be careful"

Then he quickly walked away, as if avoiding my gaze. God knows he was right that day. If I would have listened to him, perhaps I would have seen him again.

* * *

_**Chapter numero uno is completed and edited! Hopefully it was a good start :)**_


	2. The Journey

**_I'm editing some chapters because I realised I made LOADS of spelling mistakes...anyway, enjoy the next chapter!_**

**_P.S. I do not own anything or anyone, I'm POOR :(_**

_**P.P.S. In the last chapter I was writing the story from Juliet's POV but in the future, now I'm going to be writing from her POV but in the present. Just thought I should mention it to avoid confusions ;)**_

* * *

That night I had the most strangest dream ever. I was back in New Jersey, in my old house, im my room. It was dark and cold as if the place has been abandoned ages ago. Outside, the creepy skinny demon like tree stretched its claw like branch towards the window. The wind cradled it from side to side and the branch quietly knocked against the window, as if asking to enter. A raven sat on the branch. It laughed and suddenly turned into a man. A tall man in red. Every inch of me wanted to open the window and let the man in, but something stopped me...wait...JUSTIN BIEBER?

"And I was like, baby, baby, baby, ohhh..."

Thank God for that stupid alarm.

_**XXX**_

9:20 am. I am such a twat. Clearly remembering every single word that my father said last night, I completely forgot that it was Monday. Firstly, I had to wait for 30 minutes on the bus stop (horrible traffic!), and when the bus finally decided to crawl towards the bus stop I was waiting on, I realised that today was definitely not my day. The bus was completely crowded. Somehow managing to squeeze myself in I inhaled deeply and tried to buy a child ticket instead of an adult one.

"Do you have an ID to prove that you are 15? If not, buy an adult single."He repeated the same phrase for the fifth time. Alright, I'll buy an adult single. Stupid driver.

For the next 45 minutes I was being pushed from all sides by two ancient looking men furiously discussing the universe, a very fat lady with funny rollers in her hair and a group of 11 year olds acting all tough and discussing how wasted they were last night. And I was just standing there trying my best not to laugh at their pathetic attempts to be cool. As per usual, the group became aware of me laughing at them. So when the bus finally stopped I was one of the first people being _pushed out_. I just can't control myself.

And now I finally decided to look at the big clock on the front entrance of the railway station and realised that I had just about ten minutes before my train leaves. _Crap crap crap_.

I don't think I've ever ran so fast in my life. Miraculously, I arrived just in time to let the machine swallow the ticket, wait for the green light to appear and jump into the train right before the whistle. The journey would take about 4 hours. Now was the time to put some makeup on and fix my hair a bit. Maybe even have a little nap.

**_XXX_**

The town where Mrs. Willson lived looked dead and completely melancholic. Dull green trees buried their roots along the main road. Tall concrete buildings were built along the sides of the road. Like the ancient Gods of peace, they reached out their long fingers in hope that one day they will reach the stars. My enthusiasm was gone when I discovered that the town consisted of people with the age range of 50-infinity. Basically, a town full of grannies. Even the buildings looked younger than some of the couples that walked past me.

"24 Greenfield Road, big red mansion." I read the note my mother gave me. Amazing. No post code, no map and for Gods sake, she didn't even write the name of the town! I've decided to ask for directions.

"Excuse me, madam do you know where Greenfield Road is?" I asked a woman, hoping that she knew what I was talking about.

She slowly turned around and to my horror I realised it was a man."There is a pathway going through the farms" Said the granddad. "Simply walk around the station, and you will see the pathway straight away."

"Thank you very much." Does that mean Willson doesn't even live in this town? I really couldn't be bothered to walk. Couldn't she pick me up or something? Little posh bitch, she thinks that by making me search for her lovely home she will improve my behavior? Ahh, I get it: this is my first lesson. She wants to know what kind of person I am. Well guess what, Willson? I will find you. And punch you in the face.

**_XXX_**

I've decided to wait till dusk before knocking on the metal doors of Willson's mansion. It really wasn't that hard to find it considering the fact that each mansion had a number on them. I have found a nice hiding place in the nearby forest. It was about a mile away from the Greenfield area but because of its gigantic sizes I could easily recognize where my new _home_ was. I sat under a willow tree and looked around. Slowly, as the sun went down the forest went silent. Seemed like the creatures of woods suddenly went mute. The banging silence began to annoy me. But I didn't want to leave just yet. 10 more minutes.

A loud cry made me jump up and hit my head on the birch. _Crap_. I could hear the frantic sounds of someone fighting nearby. The sounds were close. Silently, like a predator on the hunt I wiggled towards the sounds.

"Please, somebody help! No, please, I haven't done anything! Aghhh!" the woman cried, while a tall thin man furiously leaned down and bit her. He literally bit her. What the actual _fuck_?

I was hiding behind a tall oak. My face went pale as I noticed that the man didn't just bite her. He was drinking her! Suddenly, he stopped. Dropping the unconscious body on the ground, he turned his face in my direction. _AHHH_ _fuckfuckfuck._

His features were surrealistic. No living creature could possibly have its skin as pale as snow, fangs sharp enough to make diamonds seem brittle, and eyes the same color as the blood dripping down its naked torso. I could feel my heart banging in my throat, like a metronome during a storm. He reminded me of a vampire.

His mouth went agape. _Was he afraid of me?_ Well, I certainly was afraid o him. In a fraction of a second he disappeared from my sight, running like hell. Something wasn't right here. I quickly hurried towards the woman. Well, she was most certainly dead. Unless she can live without blood. Which is impossible. I looked up towards the sky. _What kind of God would allow such cruelty? _Just to be completely sure I bent down and checked her pulse. Yep, totally dead. Oh great, I got blood on my hands...

Checked my phone, no signal. God, I can't wait to see my aunt's face! I'm extremely late and covered in blood. I felt a cold had grabbing my leg. Surprised, I ripped the hand of my leg and looked down. The woman...was alive? Something was wrong. Her skin was like concrete, cold and hard, her face had a hungry expression on. She was dead. I could tell straight away by the look in her eyes. Those empty, dark holes in her face expressed no emotions, had no meaning. They were dead.

"Now it's officially time to go meet Mrs. Willson" I whispered.

* * *

**_In the next chapter the Hellsing characters will finally be introduced :) what do you think so far? Reviews reviews reviews 3_**


	3. The Myth

**_Basically, I have edited this chapter A LOT because after I re-read the things I wrote I decided that some of it didn't make much sense. I apologise for the changes I make to this story, however, I hope that they will improve the overall plot. _**

**_Enjoy :)_**

* * *

Now was the perfect time to get the hell out of here. First, a vampire maniac eats a lady and now the lady becomes a zombie and wants to eat me. That kids, is what I call the food cycle, and I think I was about to become part of it. I stared at the creature crawling towards me.

"Erm, hello…can I help you?" I tried to have a conversation with the dead body. _Smooth._

"There is not point of talking to her, she cannot understand you anymore!" a female voice said. A petite woman with strawberry blonde hair and pointed a giant cannon at the zombie lady. I quickly covered my ears but the sound of a cannon firing right next to me was loud enough to make my head explode.

"You must be Juliet! Don't worry, Sir Hellsing warned me about you. I'm Seras Victoria, I was sent to find you. What were you doing here anyway? The guards had informed us that you walked up to the mansion, stood there for a couple of minutes and headed into a completely different direction. Do you even know how dangerous this place can get at night? If something had happened to you, Master would have never forgiven me for such dreadful failure of the task…"

As her verbal diarrhea continued filling up my ears I tried to figure out what the hell just happened. _What are you talking about woman?_

"Hey, hey, slow down blondie, I really can't keep up with you…" I tried to stop her chatter. " You were expecting me? Somehow I doubt it…I'm here to visit a snobby little demon that will make my life hell for the next 14 days." She stopped with a funny look on her face. "You mean _Mrs Willson_ ?"

_This is getting even weirder._

"How do you know who I'm talking about?" I tried not to sound surprised.

"That's what your parents were obligated to tell you" she looked away from my narrowed eyes. "Basically, lets just say Mrs. Willson doesn't exist! I'm not sure why Sir Hellsing created the myth about your aunt, but I'm sure she can explain everything to you. Follow me and stay close, we are terribly late!"

I was so confused...com

Seras Victoria ran towards the place where the mythological creature, a.k.a my aunt was suppose to be living. There was literary nothing else I could have done except for run after her. Of course, I could have walked towards the train station and back to my house, screwing Seras Victoria and everyone else who was involved in this vile conspiracy against me. But as per usual, my curiosity won. So I quickly hopped after the blonde barbie.

As we walked through the giant gates I noticed the creepy looking guards who surrounded the mansion. How the hell did I manage not to notice them before! After passing the metal gates we ran across what seemed like yards of pavement before finally reaching the doors. I wondered how many people lived in here, must be at least 50 otherwise why the _fuck_ would you need a house this big. Barbie carefully opened the doors and we walked in.

* * *

**_This is getting more interesting...how is Juliet related to the Hellsing Organization?...Read the next chapter to find out more :)_**


	4. The Collision

**_Hello my gorgeous male/female readers :) this chapter has been edited a lot too, sorry :( hope you enjoy the new version and if this is your first time reading my story then I hope you'll enjoy...the story. LOL I'm so good at explaining things._**

* * *

"It's a wonderful place. Don't worry, you will get used to the atmosphere in here!" Barbie said cheerfully. _Meh, highly doubt I will get used to people being eaten in front of me._

Despite that it only toke us about five minutes to get to the office I knew that I would never find my way back. This mansion was like a huge maze. Seras gently knocked on the huge door to what I assumed was aunt Hellsings office. After a few seconds of patient waiting we finally heard a response.

"Come in"

She looked at me and I saw pity in her warm ruby eyes._ Wait, ruby? Nice contacts Barbie. _"Good luck" she said. "No matter how furious Sir Hellsing will be, remember that she is the authority. It is pointless to argue with her, she will always win. I will be waiting for you in the corridor." Just as she finished the sentence a cold chill rushed down my spine. I could feel the presence of someone else apart from Barbie and me. _Probably the souls of all the victims who fell into Mrs. Willsons trap. _

Intrigued, I placed my spider-like fingers on the cold metal handle.

_Am I making the right decision?_

I slowly turned the handle.

_Am I not allowed to argue with her?_

I pushed the door open and walked in, placing a traditional smile on my tired face.

_Does she think she can order me? _

A sophisticated looking women was sitting in the middle of the room, like a queen on her golden throne with her silver cross and her sapphire eyes. Those eyes were staring at me.

_Naah, I doubt we will get along. She's way too snobby mate._

"HOW DARE you make me wait for you? Your parents had warned me that you are an ungrateful, impossible child but I never imagined that a teenager could be as disrespectful as you are. You better have a valid reason about why you are 5 HOURS LATE, WITH NO BAGGAGE AND COVERED IN BLOOD! Her voice was getting louder and louder after every word.

_Just realised I left my baggage in the forest. LOL sadness._

I didn't even flinch. My green eyes met her ice-cold sapphires. My worn out mask fell off, revealing my frantic face. There was no need for a creepy smile, my face was scary enough.

"Well HELLO dear _Mrs. Willson_. You turned out to be exactly whom I thought you were. Tell me what the hell is going on otherwise I swear to God I will take that cigar you smoke and shove down your hateful throat. I don't give a damn about your authority; I got nothing to lose!

_Bring it on, Hellsing bitch!_

* * *

_**Sorry for my bad language, I hope that I didn't offend anyone by calling Integra a bitch...except for Integra of course. Hopefully she won't read this :) Reviews are appriciated xoxoxox**_


	5. The Argument

**_Sorry the last chapter was short, this one is a bit longer. _**

* * *

_That was very thoughtful of me…now I really am I trouble._

She looked like she was about to explode. _Don't think she will slap me; she really doesn't look like the type of women who bitch slap others for being naughty. No dinner? Or maybe I'll become someones dinner? Her dinner LOL_

"Alucard, could you please take this young lady to her room. And make sure she doesn't come out of there for the next 3 days."

"Who's Alucard? One of your _slaves_ whom you treat like crap?" I'm already in trouble for the next 3 days so it can't get any worse. "You know, I studied about people like you in History. You're a typical Nazi, mate." Suddenly, a cold hand grabbed my throat. Gasping for air I murmured something about child abuse. The person behind me chuckled. It was a horrible chuckle, full of venom and madness like a crazy crow's croaking.

"Put her down, she's only a child who doesn't know what she's talking about."

The person dropped me onto the concrete floor like I was some kind of rubbish he didn't want to touch. _How rude!_

"As you wish, Master. But you are wrong; the only way to shut that horrid mouth of hers is to cut her tongue off. Pointless human being." Slowly, I got up and turned to face the person who spoke to me. But instead of meeting his disgusted gaze I stared blankly at his crimson red coat. _Fuck. That's what you get for being short. _

I lifted my eyes and looked at his face.

His face could have been perfect. Those noble aristocratic features reminded me of china dolls my mother owned. His pale skin was as white as snow, complete contrast to his soft jet-black hair. He wore a long crimson duster with a big crimson fedora, which matched perfectly to his crimson cravat. Yes, he could have been perfect. But his crimson eyes ruined the picture. His dead, bloodthirsty mocking eyes burned with a schizophrenic fire, burning my soul. There was no way I could look into these eyes.

"What. The hell. Are you?! Oi, did you see his eyes? They are RED!" I was now talking to the Hellsing woman, completely forgetting that I was suppose to hate her. "What is this place? Is this some kind of Hostel where you pay to kill people? Or are you after my organs because if you are let me tell you straight away I used to drink loads and my liver..."Hellsing lady slammed her fist against the table. _I assume that means shut up in her language..._

" Nobody will eat you or cut you up, I give you my word, as long as..."

" Well that means a fucking lot, doesn't it _Master_? Especially considering what a liar you are." _Ohhh I went there. _

She became speechless. I don't think anyone had ever dared to speak to her in that tone. Well, she deserves it for putting me through so much crap today.

"Alucard, I told you to get her out of here before I completely lose my temper!" Her hands were shaking, she couldn't even hold her cigar properly.

_I decided to go all the_ _way. _" You probably call yourself a saint, you wear that big fat cross but you surround yourself with red-eyed monsters. You're an absolute fake and a cold hearted hypocrite who needs..." _U__nfortunately I didn't finish my sentence because Integras ashtray knocked me out. _

* * *

_**Wooo she's a hellofa rebel ;) Tell me whos side Juliet should be on: Almighty **__**Alucard or Amazing Anderson?**_


	6. Meet the Hellsing

_Crap, my head hurts like hell._

I really shouldn't have said all that. Now they won't let me out for the next 3 days!. I might have to stay HERE until I learn how to keep my mouth closed or they might even keep me here forever. I sat up. The room I was in had no windows and the only source of light was a small candle on the nightstand. What time is it? This place was giving me shivers; it looked more like a crypt than a bedroom. _Alright, lets roll! As soon as they come visit me I will apologise and pretend that I never mean what I said. They will obviously believe me, forgive me and most likely let me out. That's when I'll run the fuck away from the crazies. _

**XXX**

_Integra's office:_

"I cannot just let you kill her, I promised her parents that I will make her a better person! This is going to be a nightmare…" Integra furiously walked up and down her office.

"She insulted you, Master. I cannot allow her to get away with the words she spoke." Alucard was hiding in the shadows and watching his Master become more and more angry.

"I will deal with her myself. And you will stay out of it." She stopped and looked at him. "If I hear ANY complains from her, you will be in serious trouble."

Alucard grinned. "She won't complain." His sense of humor often made her want to punch him in the face. He slowly vanished into the wall like a Cheshire cat.

_Integra always hated cats._

**XXX**

"LET ME OUT!" I continuously banged my fits and my toes against the door. But the door seemed to be made of metal._ It probably was made out of metal. _Eventually, I ended up with my arms and legs hurting like hell. Why is there no signal? Oh wait, because it's a mansion...

"I'm not afraid of the dark, I am not afraid of the dark and the dungeons and the dragons...and now I am talking to myself about dragons..." I whispered. The candle went off. My eyes went huge, they desperately tried to detect any other sources of light. I stretched my arms out and found the door. Then I turned around to face the room. Immediately I saw two ruby red lights that looked like…eyes. Demonic monster eyes. Alucards eyes. I felt the urge to poke them with something.

"I am not afraid of the dark or the monster zombie demon who somehow got into the room without me noticing, I am not…I AM! I AM AFRAID OF DARKNESS! Somebody help! Crazy Avocado wants to eat my brain!" I desperately banged my toe against the door.

"You shouldn't worry about your brain my dear, I highly doubt you have any." I couldn't understand where his voice came from…it seemed like it was coming from the depth of the darkness which surrounded me. "I have many names, however, Avocado is not one of them" his voice was getting closer. "My victims call me Alucard" I could hear the humour in his voice.

The noises behind the door ensured me that someone actually heard the banging. I heard the key turn in the keyhole and the door flung open kicking me on my butt and making me fly across the room right into Avucardo...Alucardo. My face buried into his duster and somehow it felt…not as bad as I expected. I felt his strong arms grabbing my shoulders and lifting me up to face him.

"ALUCARD! What in Gods name are you doing?" Integra's sharp voice interrupted our little staring contest and brought me back into reality. And I realised that I was still held by him.

"Didn't I tell you not to frighten her?" _How nice of you, Hellsing_. _You told him not to frighten me…I nearly pissed my pants when I saw those flipping red lights in the dark! Why was he still holding me?_

"My apologies Master. But you didn't expect me to allow this silly…creature to break her bones by pointlessly kicking the door." He was literally taking the piss out of me. His frantic smile proved it. Those big sharp white teeth…were inches away from my throat!

"Aw cut the crap and let me go you sucker!" His smile only grew wider.

"Sucker? Perhaps you could call me that…"_Jeez I didn't mean it literally...or did I? OMG...he's a vampire!_

"Alucard I command you to let her go!" Thank you Integra, you finally decided to interrupt Alucard's _dinner_ (or breakfast or even lunch, I had no idea what time it was).

"As you wish, Master" he dropped me onto the floor. It caught me by surprise so I landed straight on my butt. My poor butt. It caused me to squeak in pain, and I heard Alucard chuckle.

_It looks like Alucard likes causing pain. OMG, I have to ask him, I have to ask him…_

"Yo, Alucard…do you like BDSM?"

_Gosh I have a dirty mind._

Integra's mouth dropped open. For the second time this week I was knocked out, but this time by Alucard's hand.

* * *

**_For those who don't know BDSM is basically Bondage and Discipline, Sadism and Masochism..._**

**_...It's a type of porn where they hit each other, cause pain and ENJOY it :(_**

**_Hope you liked the Chapter_**

**_Reviews would be appreciated :D  
_**


End file.
